


Dear John

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 再虐也不会比现实向更虐的, 社畜打工故事集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 忘了也好，马龙心想，最少没有分手信。
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Ma Long, Fan Zhendong/Suh Hyowon - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 呀……退坑失败。

-  
马龙辗转接到电话的时候距离事故发生已经过去了一个半小时。  
他在愤怒和沮丧里爬了两个小时山，到山脚的时候才将将平静下来。他穿过和煦阳光和摇曳树影，在心里搭起和解的架子。山上没有信号，他也没看手机。等到能看到山脚停车场的时候他摸出手机，打算给樊振东打个电话。信号甫一回复，他看到手机屏幕涌进来无数个未接来电。他还没仔细看，许昕的电话又打进来。他的声音仿佛在接通键被按下之前就冲出来：“马龙，你在哪呢？”  
马龙刚要回答，许昕又打断他：“你快回来，樊振东出车祸了。”  
马龙手里拎着的水瓶咣当一声落在地上，随着台阶滚下去。  
他竭力深呼吸让自己站稳，却无法控制自己发抖的手指：“在哪个医院？”  
他开始往山下狂奔：“什么时候的事？严重么？他……”  
许昕似乎才意识到自己的措辞把马龙吓坏了，在那边絮絮叨叨地跟他说起来：他现在就在医院，马龙不需要太担心。现在的检查结果是外伤不严重，连骨折都没发现。但是可能是磕到了头，到现在还在昏迷，才送去做了检查，还没出结果。  
樊振东的车是在路上被突然失控的卡车撞出了路沿，万幸旁边是一片长着低矮植被的土地，车子翻了两圈落地的时候也算有缓冲。安全气囊和安全带把他保护得很好，在过路司机把他拉出来之后车子油箱才起了火，也算不幸中的万幸。卡车司机全责，保险也在走理赔，不用担心钱的事。  
马龙已经冲进驾驶座。他把头埋在方向盘上，声音都在抖：“你说那条路？他是来找我的……”  
许昕在那边安慰起他：“你也别太担心了，小胖还是很幸运的。医院的地址你知道吧？我在这等你。你开车小心点。”  
马龙说不出话来，只低声回了一个“嗯”字。

樊振东醒来的时候早上刚过六点，朝阳照得窗外的树叶苍翠欲滴，鸟鸣声简直称得上吵。这一觉似乎睡了很久，他感到一阵久违的神清气爽，只是肩膀有点隐隐作痛。他印象里昨晚在公司加班写代码写到了凌晨三点，但这里既不是家也不是公司，有点奇怪。  
更奇怪的还有，马龙紧攥着他的手，正倚着床缘打瞌睡。  
他打量了一圈周围，意识到这里是病房——难道是我熬夜熬晕了被送到医院来了？  
他试图活动一下肩膀，手臂稍微一动马龙就抬起头来。他眼底甚至还是一片迷茫，已经跳起来按床头的铃。他拉着樊振东的小臂，一副紧张得不得了的样子，语速飞快：“你怎么样？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？饿不饿，我去给你买点吃的？医生马上来了，你等一下。”  
樊振东有点懵：“啊……我挺好啊？我为什么会在医院，昨晚熬夜熬到晕倒了么？”他好像在碎碎念：“我有这么弱么才三点就不行了……”  
这下子马龙变得比他还懵，整个人愣在那。  
樊振东眨眨眼：“对了学长，你怎么会在这啊。”  
马龙一下子松了手，樊振东的手臂落在床上。马龙似乎被重捶了一记，用了很久才缓慢地站直身体。他问：“你叫我什么？”  
“……学长？有什么不对么？”  
马龙抬高了嘴角，脸上的表情却不像在笑。他兀自点点头，说：“对，没什么不对。”  
他眼神失焦：“原来真的可以……你说到做到……”  
樊振东根本不明白他在说什么。马龙的脸躲在逆光的阴影下，没法看清更细微的细节，但樊振东确定他看见了眼角那一瞬间闪烁。无来由地，一阵心痛的感觉席卷而来，压得他呼吸困难。

医生给出的结论当然是失忆了。医生遗憾的语气下带有一丝不耐，熟练地重复着一堆注意事项。压迫神经的血块并不大，不是紧迫的危险，至于恢复记忆，可能发生在任何时候，也可能永远都回不来。他推推眼镜，说患者因为失去记忆可能需要更多的陪伴，家人朋友最好多注意一点患者的心理健康，如果需要的话可以咨询他，也可以考虑精神科的医生。  
许昕点点头，要了医生的联系方式，尊敬地跟医生告了别。  
他拉着马龙出了门，这人依旧一副失魂落魄的样子。他没忍住，用力拍了他后背一把：“马龙，樊振东是失忆了，你呢，失智了？”  
马龙自嘲地笑了：“可能吧。”  
许昕一看就知道这是马龙又要缩回壳里的预兆，出言打断他：“你快趁着我还没走你也没憋死之前把话说完了，全世界就我一个人知道知情者了你还不抓住倾诉的机会，等明天皓哥赶来了你又得靠边站。所以你为什么自己去爬那什么劳什子山，结果小胖还一个人去找你？吵架了？”  
“嗯。”  
“一句嗯就没了？你给我展开点别让我挤牙膏。”  
马龙真笑起来：“我靠许昕你真是什么时候都能让我想揍你。”  
他调出手机里和樊振东的聊天记录来，页面上最后一条是樊振东的语音，他在短短五秒里怒吼：“马龙我真他妈希望没认识过你！”  
许昕默不作声地把手机递回给马龙。马龙揣进兜里，脱力一般倚在墙上。他闭上眼睛，说：“他是不是只是潜意识不想记得我，所以真的忘了？”  
倦色从他眼角眉梢流淌出来。他的胸膛起伏着，似乎连呼吸都要格外用力。  
许昕没法回答他。他只能站在那，等马龙自己从噩梦里醒来。

-  
许昕看出来樊振东在马龙面前并不自在。这也正常，他的记忆还停留在大学刚毕业进了家互联网大厂的手游项目组。马龙只是学校乒乓球社里遇见的学长，打过几场痛快的比赛，怕是还不如来帮导师带过几堂课的许昕熟悉。  
马龙不笑的时候看起来很冷淡，即使此刻他正坐在床边给自己剥橙子，樊振东还是觉得他身上拒人千里之外的气息更明显。  
许昕正在看手机，偶然间抬头正撞上樊振东求救的眼神。许昕在心里叹口气：“皓哥已经上飞机了，明天一大早我就带他来看你。”  
樊振东眼睛腾一下就亮了。许昕的视线扫过马龙，不出意外地看见他手指僵在那。  
那也没办法，他心想。他接着说：“你原来的手机跟着车一起报销了，我给你买了个新的，一会高远送过来。”  
樊振东用力点点头，然后问：“那我电脑呢？能把我电脑给我么？最少让我看看我现在是个什么样的人在做什么样的事情？”  
马龙把剥好的橙子塞到他手里：“你现在好好休息，别想什么电脑了。”  
许昕摊了摊手：“他是老板，他说了算。”  
樊振东扁扁嘴，躺回枕头里。  
马龙似乎也看出他不自在，拍拍许昕肩膀说出去打个电话。  
樊振东不自觉流露出一点感激的神色，哪怕是许昕看着也替马龙心痛起来。  
可他能责怪谁呢？他清了清嗓子，拿出他招牌的逗趣来：“老板发话不用工作还不好，你也太不知足了吧。”  
樊振东摇摇头：“可是不让我出院，我呆着多无聊啊。有电脑最少还能打个游戏什么的。”  
“你不好奇忘了的事情么？”  
樊振东诚恳地点头：“好奇。”  
“来，想知道什么，问哥。”  
樊振东想了想，问他：“我现在和……龙哥……关系很好？”  
许昕一顿，觉得实话委实轮不到他来说，只点了头。  
“你俩现在简直是孟不离焦焦不离孟。“他被酸到一样甩了甩手。  
樊振东嘴唇张成一个O字：“那真是太神奇了。”  
“为什么神奇？”  
樊振东不好意思地挠了挠头：“以前感觉学长不太喜欢我。哦，倒也不是不喜欢，就是不如喜欢高远和大胖那样喜欢我。”  
“这话你可别说给现在的马龙听，他可要伤心了。”  
樊振东笑起来：“真的么？发生了什么？”  
许昕对他挤眼睛：“那你得自己去问他。”  
樊振东倒回枕头：“我出车祸之前是不是惹到他了？他好像很担心又很生气的样子。”  
许昕从他手里把橙子拿过来，掰出一块塞进自己嘴里。“这我就不知道了，不过别担心，他就是看着凶，实际可容易逗笑了。你最清楚不过。”  
樊振东眨眨眼：“啊，是这样么。”  
这时候马龙走进来，一眼看见许昕手里的橙子，啪得一下打在他头上：“病号的橙子你都抢，你可真有出息。”  
许昕理直气壮地又吃了一瓣：“他又不吃嘛，不然多浪费。”  
樊振东有点心虚地抬眼看了一眼马龙，发现他又露出他刚醒来时那种茫然无措的神情来。樊振东来不及思考，从许昕手里把剩下的大半个橙子抢了回来。他说：“我吃，我怎么不吃。”  
马龙飞快地笑了一下，然后不客气地把许昕拎起来，在他的椅子坐下：“聊什么了。”  
许昕就站在他身后嚷嚷：“哇马龙你怎么这么不客气，你怎么知道我们小胖想跟你聊天不是想跟我聊。“  
马龙丢给他一个橙子：“因为你不如我了解他。”  
许昕闻言做了个用橙子堵住嘴的姿势。  
樊振东直愣愣地看向马龙。  
马龙在这样的视线里一阵晕眩。他攥住拳头，指甲陷入手心的痛感让他清醒。  
他说：“所以聊到哪了？”  
许昕说：“聊到你俩焦不离孟孟不离焦。”  
马龙转头瞪了他一眼。  
樊振东倒是没当真，只是笑着说：“没想到我会和龙哥关系变得这么好。”  
马龙没有力气再提称呼的问题，只点了点头当作回应，伸手去够床头柜上的水瓶。  
等他回过头，发现樊振东在看隔壁病床来陪床的女孩。那女孩恰好也抬头，撞上视线后对他露出一个笑容。  
樊振东飞速转回头来，放低了声音问他和许昕：“那……我这五年……有谈过恋爱么。”  
许昕看着马龙微笑地说了没有。他甚至还挂上一脸调笑：“怎么，我们小胖心动了啊。“  
樊振东不好意思地低下头，问他们那个女孩是不是很好看。  
马龙说好看的。是好看的。  
樊振东揉着被子的一角，忐忑不安起来：“那这么好看的妹子能看上我么。“  
马龙说为什么不能。  
他转头拉了拉许昕的手臂，看着他说：“我们都会帮你的，对吧大昕。”  
许昕生硬地点点头，并不知道自己挂着什么表情。  
樊振东的耳朵全都红了起来，又飞快地瞟了一眼女孩子。  
马龙像哄孩子一样放缓了声音：“那我们先把身体养好，好不好。你想不想知道这五年的事？我讲给你听。”  
樊振东点点头。  
马龙清清嗓子，从医嘱开始讲起。  
许昕剥着橙子，有一搭没一搭地跟上他声音，再一同蹚过这五年。他在心里不停地为他们补上被刻意遗漏的细节，等回过神来的时候，橙子的汁水已经淌了他满手。  
他看了一眼周围，没人注意他。他走向角落的垃圾桶，把手里不成样子的果肉扔了进去。


	2. Chapter 2

-  
在樊振东兴致勃勃研究最新一代iPhone的时候马龙打了招呼要先走。“晚上我再回来，”他说，“你想吃什么，我给你带回来。”  
“啊，我这也没有什么大问题，医生不也说我现在就是在这观察么，你忙的话也不用过来吧。”  
马龙点点头：“昂，那有事给我打电话吧。”  
樊振东又低下头，随口说：“不会有什么事的，放心。”  
“昂”，他只好回。  
马龙走出病房门，在门外回头望了一眼。樊振东举着手机在扫邻床女孩的二维码。他凝视这个画面一阵，最后决定不要折磨自己。  
许昕在他快到电梯口的时候喊他。  
“马龙，”他追过来，捂着嘴边的手机下沿，“你去哪？”  
马龙耸肩：“回家。”  
许昕一脸狐疑：“小胖还在这，你居然要回家？”  
马龙板着脸很正经：“我得把东西搬走啊。”  
许昕说你等等。他快速收尾挂了电话，然后问：“你认真的？”  
“你这是在骗他。等他想起来那天，你怎么收场？”，他接着说，“而且你知道一个谎要多少谎才能圆么，你做得到不被他发现么？光现在他手里拿着手机我就能想出十万个漏洞。”  
马龙的手指在口袋里扭成一团。他叹气：“那你要我怎么办。”  
许昕摇摇头：“反正我觉得你不该骗他。”  
马龙去按了电梯下行的按钮，又走回许昕身边。他说：“那就当是我没脑子，我在犯错吧。”  
许昕仍旧摇了摇头。  
马龙咬着嘴唇，眉心和鼻子上浮起几道细小的皱纹。  
他深吸一口气，终于鼓起勇气。他说：”他说他后悔了，结果就真的忘记了。如果命运成全他要给他第二次选择，那我也成全他。”  
“如果他不选我……那也没关系。“  
许昕被他气笑起来。“那行吧大情圣，你成全他，他现在住医院，之后住你俩家——再一提那房子严格来说还是你的，他才跟你还了几个月贷款——那你住哪？你还有闲钱在大上海租房子？”  
马龙看着他不说话。  
电梯到了，马龙自己走了进去。他刚要按关门，许昕的脚就伸了进来。  
许昕啪得一把打在马龙头上。“你还好意思跟老秦告状说你总给我收拾烂摊子，我看总是天神如我屡屡下凡拯救你。”  
马龙笑起来：“进来是要帮我搬家么。”  
许昕瞪他：“我都不知道你还雇得起搬家公司。我话说在前面，住我那就只有沙发给你哈。”  
马龙仰头笑起来。他说：“好，沙发挺好的，地铺都可以。”  
“不准半夜十二点之后还支使我干活。”  
“哇你也不至于把我说的跟黄世仁一样吧。”  
“……马龙我跟你说你将来露馅了我肯定要在你面前说十万遍I told you so的，你可别来找我后悔。”  
马龙没回答。许昕转头看了一眼，发现马龙正低头看着脚上的鞋。大概是之前跑得太急了，灰色布料上有一块显眼的污渍。

马龙从衣柜深处翻出自己的大行李箱的时候，许昕正眯着眼在看书架上摆的东西。他来的次数不多——鉴于这里地方实在不大，樊振东和马龙还都不太会做饭——他都没什么机会仔细看过。  
一大堆编程的代码书，马龙的手办，还有几个摆着他们俩单人照片的相框。许昕不明白为什么没有合照——他手机里甚至都有两张。  
“大昕，”马龙喊他，“过来搭个手。这行李箱好久没用了里面装的什么啊这么沉……”  
许昕过去一提，发现真的有点重。他拎着箱子走到客厅才有地方把箱子摊开。里面是一堆牛皮纸封面的画集，厚厚一沓，封面上只写着数字。  
马龙慢悠悠跟过来，看了一眼：“大概是帮小樊搬家的时候装的，也没拿出来。”  
许昕上手拿出一本翻了起来：“我不知道他这么喜欢画画呢。”  
马龙站着没动。他说：“你帮他搬出来吧。这些是他大学时候画的，都留在这吧。”  
许昕应了一声，随手又拿起一本。他说：“那他最近还在画么。”  
马龙已经朝书架走过去。他回答：“那些就让我带走吧。”  
许昕笑起来：“这台词真让人起鸡皮疙瘩。我应该拿你俩这故事去出书，火了肯定比做游戏赚钱。”  
马龙跟着笑：“现在观众喜欢这种？”  
许昕拎着清空的行李箱又走回他们房间，朝他喊：“根据我对彦彦看的小说的了解……当然了你俩的长相得改改，作为故事主角怎么都得是个大帅哥吧。你俩人设也得调整。都普通工薪家庭出身不行，最少一个得家里特有钱。然后吧，为了做游戏追求心中的梦想和家里决裂这种，比较吸引人。”  
“那另一个呢？”  
“我想想……另一个要不就特别穷吧，励志靠知识改变命运？你俩两个工作狂，搁谁身上都行。嗯，这下子阶级冲突也有了，跨越出身的相爱肯定很多阻碍，容易洒狗血。”  
“剧情也做个微调吧。你俩是彼此初恋不？不对我想起来你之前有女朋友……那这也得改。另外日久生情没意思，像你俩这种因为工作生情的更没意思。怎么都得加点暗恋或者一见钟情吧，吸引人。”  
马龙笑：“那你这都微调完了还剩什么啊？”  
许昕理直气壮：“失忆！这失忆真的很狗血！还有我这个朋友，简直顶级配角，比两个互相折磨的傻逼主角出彩多了！”  
马龙笑了一会，书架上樊振东的照片也在冲他笑。马龙把自己的相框先装进箱子里，接着开始把手办装进盒子。

-  
樊振东折腾了半天新手机。  
社交软件登不上去几个，微信要手机号验证，微博他不知道自己新改的密码。能登上的只有QQ，上去一看他果然已经弃用这个软件良久，最新的聊天记录也是三个月以前，还是用来传文件。但他只能拿QQ去加了女孩，趁着机会问了人家名字叫徐孝元，说等他找回微信再来加她。女孩笑着说好啊，樊振东暗自琢磨这名字听起来好韩国，但真的很好听。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊了一会，樊振东对自己的现状还是一知半解，对外部世界的发展更是全无所闻。两个人就着五年前的电影聊了起来，也不知道是女孩子的声音太温柔，还是樊振东的身体太疲惫，他在对话里睡了过去。  
再醒来的时候已经是夕阳，徐孝元已经离开，邻床的中年男人也睡着，病房里算得上安静。樊振东摆弄了一会手机相机，据说升级得厉害，可素材受限，他只对着窗外的绿叶咔嚓了几张，对环境景深的处理有提高，他更好奇人像的升级了。可惜没能邀请徐孝元来给他做个模特。想到人，樊振东意识到该给她发条消息道歉。对方回了个可爱的小恐龙表情包，在屏幕里对他摆摆手：没关系。  
浅绿色的小恐龙在屏幕里扭来扭去，樊振东觉得很熟悉。他猜他过去应该用得不少，想着想着马龙的名字就跳出来。但这表情包和马龙冷淡的脸实在匹配不上，樊振东又把他经常看见马龙用的念头给摁了回去。

林高远给他带的iPad pro电已经充得差不多，樊振东拔下插头。他反反复复试了好几次之后确定人脸识别不认他的脸。在密码界面他犹豫了一下，在六位数的空白里填上了自己的生日。  
竟然开了。  
樊振东有点疑惑这到底是谁的平板，识别不了他的脸，但是密码却是他的生日。他翻了翻App列表，发现既无游戏也无社交，都是一些工作相关的软件。大概是工作室公用的，他猜。  
他随手打开了一个画画的软件。  
一直以来他都画人画得更多，以至于马龙告诉他现在他最近都在画游戏布景他还有点吃惊。不知道忘了之后他画得怎么样——不知道画画的能力是根植于记忆和经验，还是刻在本能里只要得到过就不会再失去。这样想着，他随手在平板上画下几条线。  
没一会他意识到自己画的是马龙，他最初落下的那几笔就是马龙侧脸的鼻梁线条。而现在，马龙在画面里仰头大笑着，并不是樊振东熟悉的样子。  
但落笔根本不需要动脑。他的手已经接下去，在他的眼睛下方添了几笔阴影。马龙怎么突然变得这么好画？  
“大概是我进步太多了，”樊振东得出结论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒得起名字了所以就带大美女孝元欧尼出个场吧！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回忆一下过去。

-  
马龙清空他的东西，发现书架现在空得有点可怕。他凝视一会，转头说：“其实这剧情也有。”  
许昕正磨磨蹭蹭地装马龙的毛绒玩具，一时没反应过来：“你说啥？”  
马龙说：“暗恋和一见钟情。”  
许昕惊得下巴都要掉了：“谁暗恋谁一见钟情？”  
“我啊。”  
许昕从地上蹿起来：“我靠马龙看不出来啊你？还有这一出？我怎么不知道？话说你俩什么时候见的第一面啊我都忘了。”  
马龙正在翻樊振东的涂鸦集。他的手指掠过纸面，速写纸的表面不太光滑，他的心也跟着磕磕绊绊。他想了想，说：“皓哥有一年生日，在KTV。”  
他又补一句：“你不知道正常。小樊也不知道。”  
许昕哼哼了一声没说话，估计在努力回忆到底是哪年生日聚会。

马龙其实没深究过到底是哪一年。记忆模模糊糊的，他一直觉得从一开头他们两个的故事就交错在一起。  
他只记得他当时有点事去晚了，到的时候大家已经唱了起来。他推开包间门的时候落花流水的前奏刚刚放完，樊振东正要唱出第一句。马龙当年还是双J狂热爱好者，没怎么听过陈奕迅，完全听不懂歌词，也并不认识坐在卡座里望向屏幕的小孩，但那一刻连同樊振东握着麦克风的姿势直接撞进他心里。等他回过神去看屏幕的时候几句已经过去，屏幕上只剩下“故事假使短过这五月落霞 没有需要惊诧“。  
那天他跟樊振东没说上几句话，只来得及问了一句那首歌的名字。樊振东当天唱了太多粤语歌，不知道他问哪一首，在马龙“五月落霞”和“惊诧”的提醒下才想起来。他微微笑起来，大小眼让他特别像个孩子。“落花流水，”他说，“你也喜欢Eason吗，那太好了。”  
马龙到最后也不能说他爱上了陈奕迅，但那首歌他听了很多遍。它藏在他的随机列表里，每当旋律响起来，他眼前总能浮现出被迪斯科光球散乱灯光照亮的樊振东的脸。他看上去十分真挚，在弥漫的灯红酒绿里显眼得像无尽长夜里的火光。马龙的本能反应就是要牢牢抓住它。  
此刻他又想起那首歌。他也能在心里轻哼：“讲分开可否不再用憾事的口吻，习惯无常，才会庆幸。”  
如果能做到就好了。

许昕沮丧地喊了一嗓子：“想不起来，我放弃了。”  
他说：“可我印象里一开始你俩关系不是不咋地么，要不然小胖醒来看见是你怎么那么惊讶。”  
马龙合上画本，理一理都放进纸箱里：“我不好意思。”  
许昕溜到他身边：“你真就扛到了他跳槽过来？”  
马龙嫌弃他挡地方，拿胳膊肘怼他。许昕却一副要刨根问底的样子：“哥你就别别扭了。你都开口了不就是想说给我听的嘛。”  
马龙张了张嘴，过了一会才发出声音。  
“也不能算扛。一开始是我自己都没看明白这种感情是什么。那时候我想见他，又不敢跟他说话，所以那时候都要毕业了忙得不行还总去他们宿舍找高远。”  
许昕把人拽到沙发上，自己在那堆画集旁就地坐下。他点点头，跟上这段时间线。  
“一开始我就是想自己做游戏嘛，但是博士毕业就自己创业太不现实了，不懂运营不懂人情世故的，也没有本钱，就去工作了。工作了就离得远了……”  
“怪不得我明明那么忙你还总拽我回去打球……”  
马龙笑了笑。“对，”他说，“对不起你。”  
许昕撇撇嘴：“算了你还说什么对不对得起啊。”  
“然后呢。”  
“然后就好好工作，学习，攒钱，诱拐你一起创业。他也毕业了，没读研，居然进了手游组工作。我当时想这是不是太巧了，是不是上天给我机会。”  
许昕移开了视线，不忍心看他脸上生动却有些破碎的表情。  
“那之后的联系就多了起来。他组里美工跑路特别缺人的时候还是我怂恿他去试试的，你也看到了，他真的很会画画。我当时也有私心……我想他多练练，以后是不是能做个美术设计师什么的，毕竟技术他也懂。”  
“总而言之就是你想好了要挖角。”  
马龙抿嘴笑了一下：“算是吧。事实证明我的眼光很好不是么。他真的做得很好，很厉害。”  
许昕点点头以表承认，嘴上却不饶人：“还行吧……还算不赖。”  
马龙罕见地没反驳他。  
“之后不就是兵荒马乱地辞职准备自己做游戏嘛，我就试探性地去问了问他有没有兴趣。结果他回我，早就听皓哥说你们打算自己干了，我还以为你嫌弃我刚毕业水平不行不打算问我了呢。我当时真的很开心，大昕，打字的时候都能听见自己的心跳声。”  
“我说待遇肯定跟你在的大厂没法比，我也不能保证一定能做出什么来。他说不试试怎么知道。但是他有点相信我，因为我的代码是他见过写过最漂亮的。”  
马龙把头埋进手心，叹口气：“哎，是因为我代码写得漂亮，不是因为我脸好看。”  
许昕笑得拍地：“赶紧停停停别膈应我了你。”  
他指了指手边的画册：“他画了不少你啊，大学的时候？”  
马龙看了一眼，摇摇头：“他那时候没有别的心思，画我完全是为了精进自己的艺术水平。你们他都画过，画我多是因为他说我难画。”  
“他说我长得太端正，没有特点，特别不容易画好。“  
他指指自己眼睛：”眉毛太淡，眼睛内双。”  
又指指鼻子：“鼻子太挺。”  
“嘴角上翘，不细看也看不出来。”  
“总的来说，就是如果不画得一模一样，看起来就哪哪都奇怪。”  
许昕听到发愣：“……啊？”  
马龙笑笑：“这都是最开始他跟我说的。后来他就随便画了。”  
他递给他樊振东最新的速写册子，上面只有两个圆滚滚的小人，随手涂的，但一看就知道是谁。上面还写着点什么，许昕还没看清，马龙就把画收了回去。  
他抱在怀里，然后站起身：“其实我跟你说是想说不用担心。如果要说到装不喜欢他，其实我还挺擅长的。”  
许昕就坐在那，抬眼看他：“得到过又失去和从来没得到过是不一样的。”  
马龙被他说得心里发酸，只好抬脚踹他：“好了别给我讲大道理了，起来干活。“  
许昕委委屈屈地跟他嚎：“我真没法从你俩衣柜里挑出你衣服啊，我哪记得住，我是个直的啊！”

-  
搬到第三趟，天已经黑透了，许昕一把躺倒在自家沙发上不肯起来。他四肢一摊放弃挣扎，气若游丝地叫马龙去买个晚饭。  
”明天我们再去收尾吧……如果你不想看到你这个弟弟因为过劳也送进医院，请你给我带两瓶小甜水。“  
马龙非常怜惜地摸摸他的头，痛快地从许昕兜里摸出门卡准备出门，同时冷酷无情地支使他去给自己电脑装上。  
许昕虚弱地对他挥挥手，从眼神到身体一同示意让他赶紧滚。  
二十分钟后马龙提着一袋小笼包一袋肯德基回来，许昕饿虎扑食一样冲过来。马龙叹了口气，拿起吸管插进可乐杯递给他：“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”  
许昕咽下去两个包子才发现马龙没有坐下来的意思。他一抹嘴，边去拆汉堡的盒子一边问他：“放心不下？”  
马龙好像松了一口气。他老实承认：“对。”  
许昕把所有吃的都拢到自己面前，才假惺惺地问他：“吃点再去？”  
马龙不知道自己这个师弟到底是傻还是贴心，还是被逗得笑起来。“都是买给你的，你吃吧。”  
许昕咬了一大口，说话都含糊不清。他说：“哥，早点回来，我一会就去给你装电脑。”  
马龙对他摆摆手，示意自己知道了。

-  
马龙出门后不久就开始下雨。都说一场秋雨一场寒，许昕光坐在窗边都能感觉到湿冷的气息沿着窗框缓缓爬行。  
他装完马龙的台式机，又整理了一下自己的衣柜，想给马龙腾点地方。想了想，他又翻出一套床单被子，抖开了铺在沙发上。马龙搬来的行李箱被他立起来放在阳台上，箱子按照马龙标的序号摞起来放在办公桌旁边——马龙的手办他可不敢拆。  
等他又看完两篇报告，玩了一把游戏，跟姚彦视频完，钟表时针已经转过十点半。  
他有点担心，只好反复提醒自己马龙是个很靠谱的人。  
还要再过十分钟马龙才会带着满身雨意踏进房门。  
他会急匆匆地抛下一句太冷了我去洗个澡冲进洗手间，走过的地板上都是湿淋淋的水印。  
他会在许昕坐立不安了半个小时后才推开门，要他递去一套睡衣。  
他会缄默不言地裹着毯子坐在沙发上发呆，在许昕变身狂揍他一顿之前温柔一笑说自己没事了，起身去打开电脑。  
许昕在半夜三点跟游魂一样来叫他去睡觉。马龙把电脑屏幕亮给他看，语气冷静得要命：“我在看他之前的工作进度。我们时间紧张，我总得知道他做到了什么程度才能找人接手吧。”  
许昕的大脑完全不清醒，但他很确定屏幕上的场景没有出现在他们的预设剧情里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前来看许昕才是男二号呢……（陷入沉思。


	4. Chapter 4

-  
在王皓三百六十度环视樊振东以检查他的身体状况的时候，许昕也盯着樊振东看个不停，试图找到马龙昨晚反常的原因。  
今天早上他出门去接王皓的时候马龙还睡着，缩在沙发上小小一团，让许昕怀疑自己是不是在虐待他。或许昨晚他应该按着马龙灌点可乐姜汤什么的，不知道这人会不会感冒。  
他晃了晃工作台上的电脑鼠标，马龙没关机，屏幕很快亮起来，显示出需要解锁的页面。  
此路不通，他只好来医院看看。

王皓递给樊振东一杯奶茶，问他：“真不记得了？”  
樊振东扁扁嘴：“嗯。我昨晚想了好半天，还是很难相信突然就过了五年。”  
王皓非常温柔地揉了揉他的头：“没关系，别逼自己太紧。该想起来的时候总会想起来的。还好你现在工作的地方基本上都是老熟人。”  
樊振东眨巴着眼睛，吸了一大口珍珠：“听龙哥说了。”  
王皓在心里算了下时间：“那你算是把老龙忘光了。”  
樊振东笑：“皓哥你怎么说的像我是个负心汉一样。”  
许昕在旁边听得眉头直跳，差点没脱口而出一句“你还真就想对了”来。  
王皓摇摇头，只说：“你现在做游戏美术，说起来还是老龙一手推的呢。他有时候看人真准。”  
这时候陈玘的电话打进来，王皓挥挥手机，说：“得，催我汇报来了。”  
许昕在后面先笑起来：“我还以为玘哥能跟着一起来呢，好久没见我都有点想他了。”  
王皓笑：“你以为他不想来么，马琳跟他一起一天到晚就念叨说要来看看你们的游戏进度。开测试了可千万得让他俩先上手。”  
许昕表示没问题包在他身上。  
王皓站起身：“我先接电话了。”  
许昕点点头，接了王皓床边坐的位置。  
他拿起床头柜上的平板，一边解锁一边问樊振东：“马龙昨晚来了？”  
樊振东还在嚼珍珠：“给我带了据说是我最喜欢的炒饭。”  
“怎么样？”  
他咧嘴：“还不赖，就是有点不够辣。”  
许昕看着屏幕上樊振东画了一半的草图，人物的轮廓已经勾勒出大概：“可以啊，一眼就能看出来是昨天那个妹子，画画的感觉看来没忘。”  
“这我也不敢保证，”樊振东抓抓头发，似乎因为被发现了而不好意思，“人我一直就画得比较多。”  
许昕指着屏幕：“认真的？”  
画面里徐孝元的头发只上了一半的颜色，深棕色大笔铺在画面上。徐孝元很漂亮，也温柔，的确让他动心。他昨晚随手乱涂了一个马龙，却发现熟悉的人以不熟悉的姿态出现更让他觉得陌生。徐孝元却不同。她是他新认识的陌生人。她跟他一同身处五年后，却和他忘记的过去毫无联系。他本能地需要构建一点从头开始的新故事，完全属于现在的他自己的故事，这样他才能立得住，才是真的存在着。  
可是他能对许昕说什么呢？只好岔开话题：“所以什么时候给我台电脑啊？龙哥昨天非说要等到我出院，可是你们不是快要出teaser了么进度能这么拖？”  
许昕正在给马龙发信息，下意识纠正他：“我们，不是你们。”  
樊振东愣了愣。他转眼笑起来：“是我说错了，是我们。”

-  
许昕：马龙你不是吧小孩儿就画了张妹子的图你能被打击成那样？  
许昕：你的形象在我这被刷新了……  
许昕：不，简直是被重构了！  
马龙：？  
马龙：你在说什么？  
许昕：我看了他平板里在画的图，你不是因为这个才出去淋的雨？  
马龙：……  
许昕：那你是为了什么？  
许昕：你昨晚给我吓得半死你知道么。  
马龙：[短信截图][短信截图]  
马龙：昨天问我最近有没有什么电影能带人去看我都答了。  
许昕：……哥我错了。  
许昕：不过他为什么问你？你看上去像很会撩妹么？  
马龙：难道不是因为我电影看得多？  
许昕：嗯你这么说好像也有道理！  
许昕：所以你是为了啥受伤心碎为爱流泪？  
许昕：哥？  
许昕：龙哥？  
许昕：我靠马龙你人呢！  
马龙：闲得慌就回来干活。  
许昕：……

王皓刚踏进门口，就看见许昕非常扭曲地笑了起来。  
樊振东还坐在病床上，望着窗外的树枝出神。听见他进门，转头对他露出一个笑容。  
他笑起来还是大小眼，显得天真得过分。但王皓觉得五年的时光印记并未完全从樊振东上淡去。他到底还是和五年前不一样了。

-  
在去机场的路上，王皓一直坐在副驾驶噼里啪啦地和人聊天。  
许昕在开车的同时瞄了一眼，开口问：“玘哥这么不放心呢？医生说就观察两天，脑震荡不严重明天就让他出院了。”  
王皓“嗯”了一声，说：“小胖不严重他知道，他是担心他小龙人。”  
许昕握着方向盘的手一抖，车子陡然晃了一下：“啥？”  
王皓瞪他一眼：“你小心开车。”  
许昕讪讪笑了笑：“担心马龙啥？又不是他出车祸。”  
王皓挠挠头：“这不小胖出了事，怕老龙又跟自己别扭呗。说实在的我也不知道他到底担心个啥劲，小胖也是个成年人了，就算马龙把小胖当成亲弟弟也不至于也把这事的责任揽在自己头上吧？要说忘了，那感情忘了再培养呗……保不齐什么时候他也就想起来了。结果陈玘现在还嚷嚷着让我把机票改签然后去看看老龙呢。”  
许昕心放下一半来：“你又不是不知道马龙，你去看他他也那么一副啥事没有的死样子，真哭也不能被人看见啊。”  
王皓附和了两声，又紧张起来：“不是，他真能哭啊？”  
许昕在心里给了自己两巴掌，赶忙找补：“我这是夸张的修辞，夸张。龙哥现在在公司正忙呢，哪有时间哭。”  
还好王皓没继续纠结这个，他说：“来看看我就放心多了。小胖儿这么多年平常稳稳当当的不用给他操心，突然一下子出了这么大事还真是给我吓了一跳……这么想想玘子担心也正常……”  
许昕笑了笑：“你们就是老大哥当惯了，不操心就难受。”  
王皓撇撇嘴：“不就是盼着你们好么。本来读到博士了，就留校当个老师多好……”  
“留校不是还要给你们当弟弟！我和马龙要勇敢地跳出这个套路！”  
王皓笑起来。  
许昕扭头往后车窗看了一眼，然后单手操纵方向盘拐了个弯，车平顺地拐过一个十字路口。夕阳挂在他们前路的尽头，天际线红得像欲滴下泪的眼眶。许昕的右手在膝盖上有节奏地敲个不停，哒，哒，哒，哒。  
王皓跟着他的节奏在心里数起拍子，那点忧虑又浮上水面。  
也许陈玘是对的，他想。玘子一直以来都比他机灵。  
此刻许昕抿着嘴唇，神情严肃，任是王皓看都能看出点无措。有些安慰的话在他心里滚了一遍，又被他自己全部消解掉。

-  
樊振东又看完一段年度总结视频，手机屏幕上跳出马龙的消息：“我刚问了医生，说你明天就能出院。”  
“今晚太忙了我就不去了，明早我去接你回家。”  
“我给你叫了外卖，记得注意下电话。”  
马龙对他说话的语气很疏远，内容却直截了当，没有什么客套的意思。所有事情他都定好了，樊振东只要照做就行了。

樊振东想起来他毕业之前在乒乓球社的最后一场对外校的比赛，马龙跟着坐在替补席的位置。那场球他打得磕磕绊绊，第一局上来输得特别快，第二局开局还是领先的，末尾也没能抓住局点，打得他心里都开始没底。马龙在第二局局间代替教练来跟他讲球。他表情郑重，语气却绵软，只讲了让他接下来多发逆旋转，之后就是一遍遍告诉他你可以的我相信你。“坚决点”，马龙说。樊振东点点头，马龙的信任沉沉填在他心口，那里不再漏风。  
最后他心惊肉跳地赢了那盘球，他们学校也因此惊险万分地赢了那场比赛。下了赛场马龙抓着他说了半天技战术，最后一扭头下巴往校报记者的方向一扬，示意他可以过去了。他们两个都站得笔直，在人来人往里打眼得像什么标志建筑物，被坐在看台上的姚彦拍得一清二楚。这段后来也被许昕总拿出来放。“霸道总裁和他的听话娇妻。”他点评道。  
马龙当时跟他说什么了？樊振东已经记不住了。他在这段故事里似乎拥有第三人称，回忆起来仿佛那一刻他正坐在看台上。画面里的樊振东没什么表情，在马龙扬了头之后才用毛巾抹了把脸，朝采访的方向走去。马龙站在原地，也没什么表情，看着他走过去。  
就好像是再寻常不过的事情。

他突然起了点逆反心。但是他对着这三行字反反复复看了几遍，也不知道有什么空间供他叛逆。他垂头丧气地回了句：“好。“  
马龙回他一个摸摸小熊猫头的表情。  
表情很可爱，不是樊振东想象中马龙会用的那种。但现在他已经学会不去诧异。  
说到底他还是有点恐慌——他不知道自己有没有准备好迎接一个不太相同的世界。这两天他看了很多过去五年的二手介绍，才发现大半年之前他们还处在新冠大流行的危机里，现在阴影也没完全散去。无论从社会角度，还是看向他的个人生活，这都是剧烈变动着的五年。他从新闻里读到人世变迁，目睹周遭人的变化，可他不知道这五年怎样改变了他。  
他有变成更好的人么，有成为他想成为的人么。  
他能信任谁。他还能信任自己么。

他胡思乱想了半天，拿起手机发现马龙又发了几条信息给他。  
最上面是一张照片，马龙举着手臂站在最前面，微微笑着。后面站着同事们，樊振东大略一看都是熟悉的面孔，也都笑着对镜头比耶。  
后面跟着几句话。他说：“也不是急着压榨你，但是大家都等你回来。”  
“高远说已经排出时间带你重新上手了。”  
“不记得也没关系，别难为自己，不要急。”  
马龙握着水瓶给他做场外的样子又浮现在眼前。  
他好像也还是这样子。挂最冷淡的表情，说最温柔的话语。

-  
许昕还在加班，马龙自己回了家。他和樊振东的家。  
马龙只背了个双肩包。昨天他和许昕把大件都收得八九不离十，乍一看真的看不出还有他生活在这里的痕迹。  
他慢吞吞地在这间小房子里绕了一圈又一圈，回收橱柜深处的威士忌杯，抽屉里的牙刷刷头，桌角的龙形贴纸。他一点一点填满那个双肩包，却感觉越来越多的东西消失在空洞深处。  
最后他停在卧室。马龙拍松床上唯一的枕头，郑重其事地想把它摆到中间。他试了几次，总觉得不是偏左就是偏右，永远不在正中央。就这样吧，他想。反正现在樊振东不需要和谁分享空间，偏一点也不是什么大事。  
他犹豫再三，克制住再躺上去的念头。然后他弯了腰，轻轻落了个吻在那条纹枕套上。  
他没有眼泪落下来，也就无法被看到。也就从未存在过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我昨晚写完对着文档瞪了半天，确定我写了三千多字结果剧情一点进展也没有。  
> 我要开始疯狂加速了不然我又要写几年……


	5. Chapter 5

-  
樊振东踏进门的时候本能地感觉到一阵熟悉。他循着直觉摸开了玄关的灯，把手里一大堆补办证件的回执单放在茶几上，站在客厅里环视了一圈。房子不大，格局一眼能看清，但是看着很温馨。他问跟在他身后的马龙：“这房子是我租的么？”  
马龙好像在犹豫，几秒之后才给出答案：“算是吧，公司有补贴，你不用担心房租的事情。”  
樊振东欢快起来：“马龙你这么创业不得赔钱啊？”  
马龙只听见开头两个字，后面的句子延迟输入他的大脑。他稳住心跳，笑了笑：“创业不就是赔钱么，不然为什么要攒钱才创业。”

樊振东先去洗了个澡。马龙本来要走，樊振东拦住他：“等我一下，很快的？我想跟你去公司看看。”马龙没法拒绝，于是只能在水声潺潺里出神。  
说起来没人相信，但马龙真的什么都没想。他窝在单人沙发椅上，像之前十万次一样，抱着靠垫，全身都被柔软的棉花拥抱着，逐渐放松下来。樊振东擦着头发出来的时候就看到马龙歪着头倒向一边，闭着眼睛，在梦里都难掩倦意。  
樊振东轻手轻脚地去换了套衣服，检视衣柜的时候对自己现今的品味表示少量疑惑和大量满意。装袜子的盒子里还是一溜的白色中筒袜，看起来是他为数不多坚守的旧日习惯。他随手拿出一双，穿着穿着自己笑起来。  
“在笑什么。”  
樊振东抬头，看见马龙倚着门框站在那。  
“醒了？我吵到你了？”  
马龙摇摇头，还是噙着笑意问他：“想到什么了？”  
樊振东朝他走过去：“没有，只是发现我还是只穿白袜子，觉得我也没变太多。”  
马龙有点怀疑：“你只穿白袜子？”  
樊振东得意洋洋：“从小我妈说穿白袜子是勤劳的象征。”  
马龙失笑：“我还真没注意。”  
“那不是正常嘛，袜子哪那么容易被看见。”  
他张嘴往手里呵气：“我刚刷牙才发现我都不用薄荷味的牙膏了，还有点不适应。”  
马龙没出声。樊振东疑惑地回头看一眼，发现马龙咬着嘴唇又在出神。  
他的表情让樊振东想起在欢乐谷遇见过的小孩子。那时他和小分队刚从过山车上下来，整个人都晕晕乎乎，坐在花坛上喘气。他对面的婴儿车里坐着一个小朋友，手里攥着一只氢气球，玩着玩着他突然松开了手。氢气球飘飘悠悠地上升，他望着曾经在手边上的线越飞越高，却连手都没伸。樊振东和郑培峰嘻嘻哈哈地瞎猜，最后的结论是他还搞不懂失去是怎么一回事。  
樊振东有点看不下去，在马龙面前挥挥手：“怎么，你也思念薄荷味的牙膏？”  
马龙如梦方醒，摇摇头：“不是。”  
他说：“我最讨厌薄荷味了……听到你弃暗投明，深感欣慰。”  
樊振东撅嘴：“我现在就要去买强劲薄荷，顶掉那个什么鬼海盐！牙膏不用薄荷的哪叫刷过牙！”  
马龙摇了摇头，语气带笑：“那你自己去吧，我是不会助纣为虐的。”  
樊振东不明白。他觉得马龙明明也是遗失了什么。

-  
“太寂寞了，”他说，“我从小数学就不及格，现在却能马上告诉你250284*9429204等于多少。我不该是这样。人都不该是这样。”  
樊振东坐在会议桌上，指着投影屏幕上的一脸忧郁的蓝色人影，满脸都是惊吓。“操，这也太丧了吧。”他说，“这变态剧情谁想出来的？”  
马龙坐在许昕旁边敲代码，估计是没听樊振东和许昕的对话，没有预料到许昕突然袭来的一肘子，整个人直接往旁边一倒。樊振东吓了一跳，赶紧冲过去扶他。  
许昕这下子发现自己被两个人怒目而视。  
他没忍住翻了个白眼：“这么扭曲这么跳跃的剧情那肯定是热爱电影人士马龙的杰作啊。不过你也没少参与，这变态之名你也承担得起。”  
樊振东错愕地指自己：“我？我还有这么文艺的一面？”  
马龙坐回位置，又噼里啪啦敲起来，一脸神在在：“我教导得好吧。”  
许昕没忍住，又翻了个白眼。

游戏设定在末世的背景下，玩家操控的主角是整座城市唯一的幸存者。  
无数的电子鬼魂也游荡在这里。科技曾经支配一切，人们活着的时候就可以选择上载记忆，实时更新，即使出什么意外也能在虚拟世界里达成永生。  
玩家的角色拒绝这一切。他觉得如果人不会死去，那也就无所谓活着。不解和嘲笑纷至沓来，爱人也曾抓着他发问：“可是如果这样，总有一天我会失去你吧。你难道不想永远和我在一起么？”  
主角只是笑：“那就更珍惜跟我在一起的时间吧。”  
直到程序出现故障——上传的精神数据没有被损毁，肉体却因断联而消亡。人们的意识原本应该寄住在虚拟世界里，在那里他们有意识，有肉体，永恒年轻，纸醉金迷。可那个幻境般的赛博世界随之崩塌，失去居所的电子幽灵汇聚成一座庞大的资料库，无处可去，只好四处游荡。在有全息投影装置的地方，他们化身为一个个淡蓝色的全息影像。  
存在变得不像存在，活着也变得不像活着。他们无法再碰到一朵花，奢谈食物、海风与太阳。在最初的否定、癫狂与绝望过去之后，他们哀求玩家结束这一切——去关掉这个系统。  
于是玩家需要游走于城市各处收集足够多的道具，跨越足够多的障碍，穿越足够多的历史剧情，最后让自己变成一个孤独的人。

马龙给他看了他们做好的最后的结局的动画。  
主角最后按下按钮，挂着眼泪或笑容的蓝色身影渐次消失。主角的爱人早已无法再握住他的手，只来得及说一句：“让我再珍惜一秒和你在一起的时间。”随后只剩空荡荡一片惨白的大厅，四处静悄悄，只剩电流声的嗡鸣。  
主角深吸一口气，走出那栋建筑物。正是夜与晨晓交错的时刻，整座城市乍看上去并没有什么不同。路灯还亮着，树也绿着，依稀还能听见绿化灌木丛中的虫鸣声。他沿着无人的街道走了一会，终于泄气一般蹲下了身子。他把脸埋进双手，地上浅灰色的影子轻微地颤抖起来。正是朝阳初升的时刻，周遭的景色变得明亮起来，落在脚边的影子也逐渐变成黑色。伴着背景音轻柔的弦乐与清脆的虫鸣，画面不断后移，最后定格在一轮完整的红日之上。

樊振东被这惨淡又壮烈的氛围一时镇住，只能点评一句：“卧槽，你好变态。”  
马龙笑眯眯的：“大纲是我写的没错，但是画是你画的，脚本也是你自己定的，是不是还不错？”  
樊振东转头看向马龙：“卧槽，我也好变态。”  
许昕转头问刚进门的林高远：“变态是什么最新的夸人词了？”  
林高远腼腆一笑：“那我也夸夸你吧昕哥。你这种欺负不了别人就来欺负我的行为，也很变态。”  
马龙跟林高远击了个掌，仰头大笑起来。他边笑边收拾自己东西坐到边上去，把原来的位置让给林高远。  
林高远抱着电脑坐下，示意樊振东看过来。“你也知道，美术这块主要是咱俩负责。我理了理工作内容和进度，先带你熟悉一下。”

等马龙从工作里回过神来，天已经黑了。  
樊振东和林高远还挤在一块。樊振东对着电脑在敲些什么，林高远抱着手写板低头在画画。这场景让他不自觉地挂上点笑容。  
这时候许昕推门进来，一只手还擎着电话：“今晚要加班？要不要订个晚饭？”  
马龙摇头，在樊振东开口之前就说：“小胖刚出院，早点回家好好休息吧。”  
林高远挥挥手上的笔：“那我把这张改完就走。”  
樊振东半张着嘴，才说出话来：“感觉我还有挺多要看的呢……我多呆一会？”  
许昕深谙和马龙相处之道，及时制止：“老板发话让你休息你还不珍惜机会？别内卷了好么小朋友！”

-  
许昕把洗好的蘑菇放进锅里，就听见大门输密码的声音。他头也没回，就着关门的声音发问：“人送回去了？”  
马龙“嗯”了一声，走过来看他在煮什么。  
许昕终于想起来问：“之前大半夜的你给我看的那个场景，是哪一块的？”  
马龙顿了顿，伸手去拿勺子舀锅里的汤。  
他喝了两口，想夸许昕厨艺见长，却发现自家师弟还抱着胳膊在那看他，一副他不回答誓不罢休的架势。马龙叹了口气，只好开口：“胖儿自己做的。他之前跟我说过想加，我没同意，没想到他还是做了。”  
许昕脑子转得飞快。他问：“不就是个隧道，加进地图不就完了，活又不用你干，你干嘛不同意。”  
马龙横他一眼：“明知故问。”  
许昕不示弱地瞪回去：“又没说要加剧情，就加个地图怎么了，就让主角开车穿过去不行？”  
马龙叼着勺子，坐到吧台后的高脚椅上。他拄着脑袋，声音含含糊糊的：“昂，我就是不想把个人生活搅进去。”  
许昕从冰箱里拿出冷冻的牛肉片，一脸恨铁不成钢地问他：“你俩就为了这个吵架是不是？”  
马龙摇头：“也不全是，导火索吧。”  
“马龙你是真不知道还是假不知道，”许昕问，作势要拿手里冻得像冰砖一样的肉片去打他，“小胖是为了把你个人生活搅进来才想加个隧道进去的么？”  
“我知道……”  
他低着头，那只汤匙在他手里转了几个圈，不锈钢的金属曲面映出一张扭曲的无趣的脸。  
“我一直知道他想公开，”他说，“可是大昕，有那么容易么？我们工作室都是自己人，好，能接受没问题。传出去之后呢，投资商呢，发行商呢？我们现在连国内版号都没拿到手……”  
许昕搅了搅锅里的汤。“加个场景进去就是公开了？你这逻辑链条咋扣上的，我都想替小胖揍你。”  
马龙虚弱地笑了笑。  
樊振东是想揍他，但是他根本没纠结这逻辑到底搭不搭得上。马龙有时候想，他和樊振东就是太有默契——他知道樊振东在画那隧道的时候想的是什么，樊振东也明白他断然拒绝是为了什么。文字游戏构不成缓冲带，他们之间没有用巧言令色粉饰太平的余地。正因如此，一点小沟壑也会显得像天堑，脱口而出的刀子都直插心窝。

-  
大概九点的时候又下起雨来。樊振东洗了澡出来，就听见窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
他之前没关客厅的窗，潮气顺着敞开的窗子涌进来，空气沉沉下坠。  
樊振东并不觉得冷，但还是从衣柜里扯出件卫衣套上才去关窗。等雨声一小，他意识到整座房子静得惊人。

他刚毕业还给大厂打工的时候，和赖佳新挤在地铁站附近的老小区里。房子很旧，但好在面积算大，两室一厅，居然只要六千出头，隔音差墙体薄的毛病当然能忍。他们住顶层，没有电梯，刚搬家的时候简直要命。街坊邻居大多是他们这种朝九晚九的社畜，有时候在楼梯上遇见，大家都都一副被工作榨干最后一点说话力气的样子，最多互相点点头，木着表情低下头再走自己的路。  
樊振东还记得有一次雨下得稍微大一点，八点半的时候赖佳新给他打电话，叫他买几条干毛巾回去：屋顶墙缝漏雨，果然房租便宜是有原因的。樊振东洋工磨到九点，打车排队的预计时间长得能像这办公楼里挤了几亿人。他盘算着时间足够他先去买东西，于是撑着伞冲进百度来的最近的杂货铺。还是夏季，门口垂着珠帘，老板穿着背心翘着脚，对着雨声在屋里抽烟。店里灯光并不明亮，配上烟雾缭绕简直让樊振东疑心自己误入什么港片场景，下一秒就有痴侣湿淋淋地进门，后面跟着哪位大哥或是阿sir。  
樊振东回去之后把这段遐想讲给赖佳新听。赖佳新从他手里接过毛巾，随手抖掉碎屑，展开铺平在被淋湿的枕头上。樊振东看着他动作，心头那些跳动的句子又沉下去。赖佳新抬头看他一眼，只说快去洗澡吧，今天没太阳，热水器估计没多少热水。  
他的眼睛里映出他们家被雨水泡胀了的墙皮，颜色暗淡，即将剥落。樊振东和他认识第五年，第一次觉得他那张脸称不上英俊。

赖佳新差不多三年前回了四川。他说成都这几年发展也可以，主要是这座城市生活节奏慢，房价也没那么高，还是故乡，呆着巴适。  
他问樊振东真的忘啦？樊振东说我印象里还跟你住一块呢，再一醒你就突然抛弃我回去找美女了。春熙路就那么好逛？  
赖佳新在语音里笑得很响亮。当然好逛啊，他说。再说了瓜娃子，我们俩属于各自跳槽，互相抛弃，好聚好散。  
樊振东对着手机屏幕皱皱鼻子，意识到三年前正是他开始跟马龙一块创业的时间。但反正他已经忘了，他最大——于是委委屈屈地按键盘，耍赖说反正结局就是你抛下我离开大上海了。  
赖佳新一时没回。樊振东顺着窗户望出去，看见对面楼的灯亮着大半，隔着雨雾模模糊糊的，和窗上映出的他的脸融在一处。他呆呆地望了一阵子，手机又震动起来。  
赖佳新笑他：“哟，怎么好像我走了之后你没过得更好了一样？”  
樊振东想了想，觉得大概是好了的。他现在住的地方不漏雨，不用僵硬地固定姿势来避开潮湿的那半床单，不用守着天气预报踩着椅子补防水漆。  
可是他还是有点伤感。大概是因为雨夜，因为万家灯火，因为音响在放失忆蝴蝶，因为他现下的情绪没有枯萎，他还对生活抱有疑问。  
哎，他揉揉眼睛。  
我不就是一个人呆着有点寂寞嘛。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 樊振东x徐孝元预警。  
> 是我爱美女姐姐！

-  
樊振东一直知道马龙有事瞒着他。  
他是失忆了，又不是傻了，他不明白为什么马龙觉得自己蹩脚的演技能瞒过谁。  
就像现在，马龙和许昕又不知道在说些什么，许昕的视线时不时落在他身上。樊振东吸了一大口可乐，不知道自己是不是该挑明了去问。  
说到底还是工作时间，他调出林高远刚发给他的人物原型，思考起自己的场景要怎么改，但是想着想着思绪又掉回去。  
他大概的猜测是之前他和马龙吵了一架，为了工作上的事情，不然马龙不能一直拦着他回来干活。说起来不是什么不该去问的话题。  
可他一直犹豫。他觉得潜意识里总有什么——或许是他业已忘记的自己——在说不，在拦着他。  
他给自己找理由。或许是他真的信任马龙，如果马龙觉得他不该知道，那他就不该知道。又或许是他不想认输，假如他真的跟马龙为了什么业务上的事情吵架，他现在完全不记得了，那岂不是一定吵不过马龙。  
于是在心口揣着一窝兔子，每次在马龙身上看到点奇怪的地方它们就踊跃地蹦起来。他有时怀疑这群兔崽子是不是也认识马龙怀里那群，所以一遇见就迫不及待想打招呼。

樊振东沉心画了一下午新布景，再回过神的时候发现四下人已经走光了。他伸个懒腰，隐约想起来林高远走的时候还拍了他肩膀，说了什么？好像是叮嘱他今晚有大雨不好打车叫他早点回家。  
他从座位上跳起来往窗边跑，还没靠近就听见哗哗的雨声。完球。  
真讨厌雨季。  
他慢吞吞缩回座位收拾东西，想起来马龙似乎拉着策划进了会议室。会议室倒是还亮着灯。  
樊振东敲了敲门，没回应之后推门进去。会议桌上铺着大片文件，马龙却没在桌边。他站在窗边倚着雨声，似乎正在发呆。  
看见玻璃上映出站在门口的樊振东的身影，马龙回了头。他有点惊讶的样子，一把扯下耳机问他：“怎么还在这？不是说今晚让你们早点走么？”  
樊振东挠挠头：“昂……高远是跟我说来着。我好像没听进去。”  
马龙笑起来。他走回去想理理桌上的文件，拿起来看了两眼又放回去。他叹口气，拾起椅背上的外套，问樊振东：“回去么？我送你。”  
又是个陈述句。樊振东那点别扭又开始上涌。  
他们两个一起往外走。等电梯的时候马龙接了个许昕的电话。  
许昕下午就去找姚彦了，现在告诉他今晚就不回去了。“还有”，他补上，“明早可能晚点啊我，取决于明早堵不堵车。”  
“马龙你也早点回去吧，你是不是还没走呢？”马龙本来回了一串好，这下卡在那。  
许昕叹口气，说我怎么感觉自己像老妈子呢。冰箱里还有冷冻饺子最少记得下点吃。  
马龙居然没怼他，许昕顿悟：“哟，小胖在旁边呢吧？”  
马龙心说你搁这算命呢啊，老实回了句“嗯”。  
“行，你肯定不会让胖儿饿肚子，我就不担心你了。拜拜。”他这就痛快地挂了电话。  
他们已经走到他车前面，马龙擎着手机对着耳边传来的忙音动弹不得。他本来还在犹豫确实晚了要不要一起吃个饭，念头还没盘旋几圈就被许昕嚷嚷我早就看穿你了。  
樊振东坐在副驾驶上，正在低头拉安全带。很快他抬头看过来，露出个笑容来。一如往常，眼睛明亮，好像对下一段同行的路抱有期望。  
马龙突然生出一点流泪的冲动。  
可他怎么能哭呢。当樊振东还这样笑着望向他的时候。  
在他还能拥有这样的目光的时候。

-  
他系安全带的时候樊振东捧着手机给他看导航，连接他家和公司的那条主干线一路深红。马龙按开广播，正听见主持人说到这条路上的连环相撞。“雨天路滑，请司机朋友们谨慎驾驶，注意行车安全。”  
于是樊振东提议先去吃个晚饭。他打开大众点评，下起雨来还是有点冷，他有点想吃点热乎的，比如——  
“想不想吃小馄饨？正好在反道上，也不远。”马龙问他，发动了车子。  
樊振东想说想。他理应对马龙能看懂他这件事习以为常。但那股别扭劲涌出来，带着一句“不想”脱口而出。  
马龙只有点惊讶地看了他一眼。他自己倒是磕磕巴巴找补起来：“不是，馄饨挺好的……我就是有点想吃那种馅大的…………”  
马龙点点头，温和地说没事，吃你想吃的。樊振东望着他，心口的兔子全都沸腾起来。  
他们两个驶出地下停车场，雨水浇在挡风玻璃上，前路的光景都变得模糊不清。  
雨刷器机械地运转，左摇右摆，往复运动。樊振东咬咬嘴唇，最后小声说就吃小馄饨吧，我以前是不是很喜欢？  
马龙“嗯”了一声。他打了转向灯，转头把路口的情况看了个全才敢拐弯。  
“你之前……很喜欢。”  
他也不知道自己指的是什么。

馄饨店不大，看起来已经有些年头，在雨夜冒出点温暖气息。老板娘还记得他俩，笑着问还是老样子？马龙默不作声，戳了一把樊振东的胳膊。  
樊振东正在看墙上挂着的菜单，闻言收回视线，想了想还是回了句好。马龙拿出钱包付了钱，回头去找樊振东的位置。  
店里人不多，他还是坐在他们原来总坐的位置。  
马龙想起他们上次来的时候是个周末的早晨，家里弹尽粮绝，可是外面从早上就暑气枝节，谁都不愿意出门把早点带回来。于是磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱穿衣服，马龙说樊振东你怎么刷完牙又不把牙膏盖子合上，樊振东说我就是忘了你每次看见的时候有跟我说的功夫自己合上不行吗？就为了这种小事拌两句嘴，赌气在盛夏吃滚烫的食物，看见对方被热气熏红了脸汗湿了鬓角像大仇得报。最后还是一块去超市给冰箱补货，结账的时候樊振东在结账前面的冷柜前挑挑拣拣，冻得手都发红，直到从最深处翻出那支马龙喜欢的冰淇淋。  
都是这样的小故事。幼稚、细枝末节、缺乏意义。  
却能翻滚着占据一大片记忆，让人一时很难分清今夕何夕。

马龙坐下来，顺便推给樊振东一杯水。樊振东抬头对他一笑，接着低头打起字来。  
他和徐孝元平常差不多这个时间都会发几条信息联系，说说彼此的这一天。徐孝元说刚上了部DC的电影，问他有没有兴趣。  
樊振东自然说有，于是约起周末的时间。他打着字，脸上不自觉地挂起笑容。这算不算个约会？也不知道五年过去了，最近的约会流行有没有发生什么变化。  
不如直接问问。  
“龙哥，这几年你谈恋爱了吗？”  
马龙没预料到这个问题。他脸上的震惊做不得假，樊振东甚至觉得这是马龙知晓他失忆后第一次被抓住不设防的时刻。面具裂开片刻，樊振东却没来得及细读。  
老板端来馄饨，汤汤水水化成河流，隔在他们中间。  
马龙的情绪顷刻又全收回去。他劈开双筷子，轻描淡写地说谈了啊。  
你怎么好奇这个，他问。  
樊振东向来被评价为一个非常不敏感的人，此刻也意识到马龙并不欢迎他追问。  
这倒也正常，估计是谈得不太顺利。他搅搅碗里的汤，还在组织语言，马龙已经了悟：“噢，隔壁病床那个女孩。”  
樊振东点头，很难控制住自己上扬的嘴角。他说：“如果要约会的话……看电影吃饭算老土么？现在都流行什么？”  
“潮流我也不懂啊，”马龙说，“我帮你问问大昕吧不然。和姚公主好得很他。”  
樊振东咬了口新端上来的炸馄饨，虾仁切得大块，嚼起来鲜得很，存在感十足，吃得他眼睛弯弯。  
他说：“那我自己问昕哥吧？”让马龙转达这种问题和答案，他还有点不好意思。  
马龙说好。  
“那也行。”他直愣愣地点头。

回去的路上雨小了些，樊振东仍旧在噼里啪啦地发消息。马龙心不在焉地打开音乐播放软件，之前听了个开头的旋律从音响里淌出来。  
“但那天经过那条堤坝，  
斜阳又返照闪一下，  
遇上一朵落花……”  
马龙切歌的手指还没按下去，就听见樊振东无意识地跟着哼起来。  
这歌自然是切不下去了。马龙捏着方向盘，手指随着拍子无意识地敲着。  
低沉的背景音乐，两个人的呼吸，空调运转着，手指敲击屏幕，雨水冲刷车窗，车流轧过积水，而樊振东轻声唱着。  
久违地，马龙感觉平静像潮水拥抱了他。像从未失去过，也像从来没爱过。

-  
许昕说：“你真是给我找事。”  
马龙有点疑惑地抬头。许昕端着杯咖啡坐在他对面：“小胖来找我要约会建议？”  
“昂，恋爱大师就普渡一下毛头小子呗。”  
许昕瞪他：“小胖想起来倒是不能拿你怎么样，不得把我活吃了啊？”  
马龙没忍住笑：“他胃口有这么好？”  
“你别跟我打岔。你到底怎么想的？还真想送他去跟别人谈恋爱啊。”  
“我想什么有什么用？我什么也没想，他想怎么样就怎么样。”  
许昕有点恨铁不成钢：“你真是有折磨自己的天赋。”  
马龙笑笑：“可能吧。”

-  
许昕心想，他还是低估了马龙折磨自己的决心和禀赋。  
他知道马龙把樊振东车祸的责任揽到了自己头上。他不是没劝——他劝了几次，拉着陈玘也去劝，就差拿副塔罗牌在他面前算算，证明这真是意外不是谁的错。他现在知道了，没用。  
完全没用。浪费他那么多时间和口水。  
马龙你他妈的真是偏执狂。难道你的痛苦能让小胖活得更快乐一点吗？  
许昕在心里琢磨，要不要跟玘哥摊牌？玘哥来揍他一顿他可能能清醒一点。或者他可以直接去跟小胖摊牌。这样能省掉一些中间步骤，可以直接进行到小胖暴打他一顿。  
许昕沉思半晌，马龙、樊振东还有林高远的八卦茶话会话题已经从“约会进行得怎么样”略微进展。  
他一回神，正听见林高远兴高采烈地说：“啊，我记得你以前是计划过怎么表白的吧？”他一副是在模仿樊振东的样子，雄心勃勃，“两个人谁先表白？那肯定是我。计划我都想好了，就……”  
樊振东一边捂脸一边问：“然后呢？”  
林高远说：“然后你没说吧？反正我不记得了。”  
许昕开始有一阵不详的预感。他试图插话：“话说都几点了，午休该结束了吧。”  
林高远看了眼表：“还有十分钟！对了我想起来了，上次也是被龙哥这样打断的！让我们回去好好工作！”  
马龙转着手里的马克杯，轻飘飘回了一句：“是吗？”  
许昕心里开始敲起警报。  
不幸的是这警报马龙没能听见。马龙看向樊振东：“想知道你当初表白的计划？”  
樊振东有点脸红，但是点了头。  
许昕顾不上体面，对着手机疯狂输出，几秒后“你他妈疯球了马龙”的消息出现在马龙的手机屏幕上。  
马龙笑弯了眼睛：“我知道啊。我告诉你。”

就因为他还记得落花流水是你们第一次见面时候他唱的歌你就失去理智了？我说大哥，五年前的事他本来也没忘啊？还记得到底有什么奇怪的？  
许昕在心底怒吼。  
这个阳光灿烂其乐融融的午后在许昕眼里逐渐演化成一场血腥凶杀案的发生现场。可凶手与受害者的角色并不分明，也都浑然不觉。他这个旁观者握着红色领结声嘶力竭地喊“真相只有一个”，居然没有人想知道。

-  
许昕的车开进停车场的时候正是夕阳时分。天际线被染成橘红色，太阳是金色的滚烫的一个圆，地平线只来得及吞没一点边缘。他想到他们游戏的结尾，同样是一轮圆满的太阳。日出日落，本来寻常，却有这样多象征意义，寄予了大把人类难以直抒胸臆的浩瀚感情。  
马龙还坐在驾驶座上，许昕走过去敲了敲窗户。  
“我来了，你撤吧。”他说。  
马龙摇下车窗，问他：“有烟吗？”  
许昕心里有火，懒得跟他好好说话：“没有。”  
“我不跟彦彦告发你。”  
“你他妈的……”许昕终于抬头看他一眼，没忍住朝他轮胎踹了一脚。  
”没有。”他还是这么说。  
马龙软了嗓子喊他：“大昕……”  
许昕怒极反笑：“马龙你他妈傻逼折腾你自己我管不了，你以后别来折腾我。我欠你俩的？”  
马龙声音带上笑意：“哪有什么以后。”  
“是我对不住你。我知道。”他又补上一句。  
许昕感到马龙的视线落在自己身上。他嘟囔一句“你等会”，转头回了自己的车。  
他丢给马龙一包烟。“还没拆，剩下的你留着吧，别给我了。”  
马龙下了车，倚在车前盖上，拆了包装拿出一只，剩下的顺手揣在衣服口袋里，又伸手跟许昕讨打火机。  
许昕白他一眼，伸手给他点了火，假装没看见马龙微微颤抖的手。  
他们俩沉默了半支烟，马龙才终于开了口。  
“我后悔了。”他说。  
许昕顿了顿，改了主意：“你等会，给我一根你再说。”  
马龙笑起来。他从口袋里掏出烟盒来，许昕抽出一根点上火。他深吸一口气，才敢扭头看马龙惨白的脸。“行了，你说吧。”  
“我老抱着一点希望——第一次带他回家的时候我想，放落花流水的时候我想，领他去我们之前总去的店里的时候我也想——他会不会什么时候就想起来了？记起我是谁，记起我们之间的日子来。他明明就记得怎么画画，稍微看看文献也能想起来建的模型，怎么就……”  
手上的烟快烧到了最后。马龙狠狠吸了一口，然后扔到地上踩灭了烟头。他就着许昕手里的那根又点燃一支，继续说。  
“我知道他就是忘了，不是他的错，我没法怪他。我有时候想，好吧，忘了也罢。就真的当重新来过。好，从头再来。”  
“你想知道他会不会再爱上你。”  
马龙冲着夕阳点点头。他当然好奇。他脑子里早就列出百般可能性：如果马龙和樊振东一开始就没有同路而行，他们是不是不会被这个甜蜜又苦涩的秘密拖到彼此折磨的境地？又或者，如果再从头来过，他们还是无可避免地飞蛾扑火，接受名为爱情的诅咒？  
“答案是不会。”他说。哪怕他们已经比五年前亲密很多。这么好的感情基础也没有用。  
他突然笑起来：“大昕，你说我是不是有点卑鄙？我说了我要成全他，但是暗地里想了这么多……甚至这一路上我都在想，我都跟他一起又来这了，他是不是也该想起来了？”  
他絮絮叨叨个不停：“甚至是我鼓动他去追人家小姑娘的。还好他没想起来……”  
许昕听不下去了。他侧过身，一把把马龙的头按在他肩膀。“马龙别说了……不是你的错啊哥。”  
马龙就像没听见。 “不然那姑娘怎么办？人家做错了什么？”  
他的声音终于抖起来：“还好他没想起来。还好……他还不记得……”  
许昕有一搭没一搭地拍着他后背。他无意识地对着远方已经落下大半的日色发呆，直到烟雾缈缈地绕上来。他接过马龙手里还燃着的香烟，一并碾灭。

-  
他们在的这座山脚向来没多少人。不是说这山哪里不好，只是实在太偏。说起来这里还是许昕先知道的。还读书的时候有爱登山的学长带着来过，他才知道学校附近还有这样的避暑胜地。  
许昕也不记得是几年前，夏日炎炎，他和马龙还在被博士论文折磨得要死要活。有天上午对着电脑枯坐两个小时的许昕终于没忍住掀了插线板。他拽上马龙，以及为数不多的还滞留在学校里的认识的朋友浩浩荡荡地去爬了山，美其名曰换换脑子。  
樊振东那时为什么还没走？他也记不得了。反正樊振东也在其列，是他们中最小的那个。  
说是山，其实也没多高。马龙每次提起都刻薄地称之为小土坡，就算闲晃悠也撑死一个小时就到顶。  
所以到山顶的时候正是正午，阳光跟热气简直不要钱地洒下来。马龙被晒得发晕，嘴上就更不饶人，说许昕你出门前怎么没提醒我们每个人带两块太阳能板啊，能省两个月电费吧。  
山上没地方躲阳光，于是一行人又匆匆下山。樊振东大概是年纪小，没什么说的上话的人，自己冲在最前头。铺了柏油的行车路都太晒，他大概是想找条捷径，穿过灌木丛拐进条小路，没一会看到座废弃的隧道。

前后的路都只修了半截的样子，四处都是郁郁葱葱的植被，在盛夏阳光下被打成鲜绿的颜色。  
隧道不长，自然里面也不黑。他们躲进阴凉里，身处灰暗时看两边出口都是明媚的光。  
许昕说看着像好兆头，是暗示我摆在论文前的两条路无论怎么写都有光明的前景。马龙在旁边嗤笑，说你找心理安慰都找到这程度了？他和许昕拌了半天嘴，视线却一直落在站在隧道尽头的人身上。  
身边人七嘴八舌猜起这隧道被废弃的原因，脑洞甚至都开到抗战时期保卫上海上去。马龙听得头大，朝着孤零零杵着的人走过去。  
“在看什么？”他问。  
樊振东对他笑：“他们讨论出什么结果了？”  
马龙摇摇头。他潜心听了几秒：“原来站在这也听得这么清楚。我白过来了，他们还在玷污的我脑子。”  
樊振东哈哈笑起来。他说其实因为这个我很喜欢隧道呢。  
“就算站在两头，”他用两只手比划着，“讲话也能听得清。”  
在隧道里，距离好像能轻易地被消弭。  
“况且本来隧道也是为了连接不相通的两边才存在的。”  
许昕不知道什么时候跟了过来：“胖啊你怎么把隧道说得这么浪漫，背叛我们理工直男的人设了！”  
男孩有点不好意思，挠挠头说他就是瞎想的，大概画画画太多了，想象力就丰富。  
他指着水泥墙壁上的裂痕说，你看这几道像不像个人的侧脸？  
马龙和许昕对视一眼，确定他们两个是没有任何艺术素养的俗人草包。

樊振东后来扛了颜料来，真的就着裂缝在那涂了半张侧脸，拍了照片发给马龙和许昕。  
樊振东确实早就制定好了他的初恋表白计划。许昕猜想就是在那个夏日午后，废弃已久无人通行的隧道拥有了一些象征意义。他不知道是什么促使樊振东几年后又在这隧道里添上他自己。怀抱着与人分享那些阳光、蝉鸣、松软土壤与绿色藤蔓的憧憬，用色彩覆盖寡淡陈旧与岁月磨蚀，期许隧道真的能消弭距离，连接心灵。  
在他第一次爱上一个人之前。

至于他具体画了些什么，许昕不太清楚。他的了解全来自于二手转述，而马龙语焉不详。  
他只知道樊振东在那完成了对马龙的告白。  
而现在，他就站在山脚，看着樊振东牵着另一个人的手笑盈盈地下山。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一行魏尔兰的诗，我再也不能记起，  
> 有一条比邻的街道，我再也不能迈进。  
> 有一面镜子，我照了最后一次，  
> 有一扇门，我将它关闭，直至世界末日降临。  
> 在我图书室的书中，有一本  
> 我再也不会打开——现在正望着它们。


	7. Chapter 7

-  
十一马龙没休息，天天去办公室报到。许昕试图按下自己蓬勃的内疚感，结果休了三天之后也跟着他一块早出晚归起来。有传闻说要开始排明年的版号，在上报之前他们最少得做出个差不多的版本。再加上本来十月末就要出的预告，工作计划已经贴了整整一墙。  
加班第二天许昕在他们工作室的群里发了两张马龙的照片，试图用老板的身先士卒激起其他员工工作的热情。照片里马龙戴着新配的金丝眼镜，皱着眉毛紧盯屏幕，用公司妹子的话来说简直A炸天。群里热闹讨论了一会龙哥真帅跟眼镜是哪挑的之外完全没有正经内容，许昕撇撇嘴决定还是压迫自己比较靠谱。  
他和马龙讨论了几个小时属性和技能平衡，等确定调整方向之后已经过了十二点半。许昕摸摸肚子正要拉着马龙去吃饭，看见樊振东拎着两袋麦当劳走了进来。  
他下意识回头看了一眼马龙，这人又把视线落回电脑屏幕上，开始对着键盘敲起什么来。许昕内心第一万次赞叹他哥是真的内心强大，这简直是泰山崩于前而不改色的标准范例。  
他主动迎出去。“小胖怎么来了？”  
樊振东打开自己电脑：“不是说很忙？”  
他瞟了一眼马龙的方向，小声问许昕：“我最近是不是哪做得不好惹龙哥生气了？我觉得他好像不太想跟我说话。”  
许昕赶忙打圆场：“他就是忙，忙起来这人就六亲不认，连我也不搭理。”  
他喊了两嗓子马龙，马龙眼神都没移开，连个“昂”都没有。  
许昕一摊手，“看见了吧，这人就这个德行。别放在心上。”  
樊振东直愣愣点头。他把手里的两个袋子都塞给许昕，“你们俩肯定没吃午饭吧，先吃点。”  
许昕揉了揉樊振东的头。

六号的时候马龙和许昕来得晚了点，到办公室的时候发现大家基本都在。马龙吓了一跳，以为自己把日子都过错了，转头问许昕：“今天几号？”  
林高远端着咖啡飘过来：“龙哥，我们主动加班，你感动不？”  
马龙：“不是很敢动。我觉得我付不起这么多三倍加班费。”  
许昕扑哧笑出来，办公室也四处洋溢起欢快的氛围。  
林高远说没事龙哥以后给我们调休也行。马龙装模作样扒拉手指算算日子，掐指一算今年没戏了啊，明年再说吧。  
许昕笑眯眯，说：“行了，让我们先为有明年而努力吧。”  
他回头，发现马龙脸上的笑容已经收了回去。他顺着那若有所失的目光望过去，看见樊振东空着的工位。  
许昕的手机响了起来。林高远在群里问樊振东：胖你人呢？你把我们都鼓动来了，结果你没来？  
樊振东很快回复：我在等电梯了！  
他又拎着一袋子吃的进来。徐孝元早就定了长假去武汉，知道他喜欢吃辣，从机场带了一箱子周黑鸭回来给他。樊振东干脆直接带了过来。  
喜欢吃辣的人都欢呼起来。许昕被拉着尝了两片藕之后发现马龙已经不在他身后。  
他环视周围，发现樊振东也不知所踪。他试探性地往外走，一眼看见马龙站在走廊尽头，背影逆着光。樊振东就站在办公室门口不远，也是背影对着他。  
许昕不知道他是不是在看马龙。他轻轻地退回来，合上了玻璃门。

-  
国庆假期过后团队里来了实习生，两个留着短发的女孩子，一个个子很高，一个有点矮。  
“秦老师推荐的，”马龙指着人介绍，“王曼昱，孙颖莎。”  
秦志戬关心自家徒弟的创业进展，在马龙说有点忙不过来的时候推荐了两个学生。马龙一开始觉得他们现在忙得紧，就算两个女孩子能吃苦他也不好意思使唤，反倒被秦志戬骂都什么年代了还扯这一套。  
“你们主创全都是大老爷们，不觉得哪不对？游戏出来就面向男性群体？”  
马龙老实点头挨骂，说真没考虑到这一点。秦志戬说也不是全是因为她们俩是小姑娘才让她们试试的，都是好苗子，趁机会也跟你学点东西。  
马龙在某个实在工作不下去的下午抽出时间回了学校，提前见了个面聊了聊。孙颖莎明显是更活泼的那个，脸蛋圆圆笑得也甜，在马龙几个问题过后主动开了口，“学长我正在看你的研究生论文，你真的太厉害了！”  
于是一下子轮到马龙不好意思。她从背包里拿出平板打开马龙的论文，指着她用笔标注的地方提问，“不过这里为什么是这样……”

樊振东没有太关心新人的事，他太忙，暂时也跟他没什么关系。直到林高远带着刚试完了一部分有点兴奋的两个女孩过来跟他打招呼。他摘下耳机，迎接林高远隆重的介绍：“我们美术top，原画建模两手抓，甚至还能抓去写代码——本科完全是学计算机的！”  
樊振东抓抓头发，不好意思地摆摆手。“高远，行了差不多得了败给我戴高帽了。”  
“——另外一个著名特点就是虽然是广东人，说话一股东北味，简直跟龙哥有一拼！”  
大家嘻嘻哈哈都笑起来。樊振东下意识转头看向马龙办公室的方向，发现他正拿着喷壶给桌子上的小盆栽浇水。弯着腰，一本正经，樊振东却莫名看出一点可爱来。

到第二天的时候樊振东发现自己和许昕马龙已经成了个组合，TOP3。午休时间林高远发表起高谈阔论，表示以前没细想过，现在发现游戏贡献排行榜上你们仨是当之无愧的前三名。三个写代码出身的人硬生生还发展了游戏设计、文案策划、商务谈判、音效设计、原画设计、动画、建模等一系列副业，各个斜杠青年。当然他也表示你们三个排前三，我也差不多就是第四吧，被马龙一巴掌拍在脑袋上。  
樊振东端着奶茶诚恳发问，“那我们三个到底是怎么排序的？”  
许昕哼哼两声意为这还有疑问？“我和马龙写脚本的时候你还不知道在哪呢。”  
“但是如果看代码贡献量？”  
“……那马龙断层第一。比这个有什么意思！术业有专攻！”  
孙颖莎笑眯眯地得出结论：“所以就是龙哥最厉害！”她说：“龙哥，我和曼昱列了几个问题，下午你有没有空，我们能不能问问你？”  
马龙下意识先点了点头，但犹疑之下还是说：“要是有什么操作或者跟引擎无关的问题先问问别人？我今天下午可能要写一块大的……”  
孙颖莎仍旧明媚地点点头，毫无芥蒂的样子。“好啊，龙哥你辛苦了！”  
许昕在旁边酸溜溜：“哟，我们龙哥这就有粉丝了。”结果当然也是被马龙一巴掌招呼在头上。  
樊振东在旁边看热闹看得正起劲，结果林高远戳戳他的腰，小声问他：“诶，你说莎莎是不是有点喜欢龙哥？”  
樊振东一口奶茶没咽下去，被呛得咳嗽起来。林高远赶忙拍他后背，“诶你也不至于这么大反应吧。”樊振东瞪他一眼，抬头撞上马龙投过来的视线。  
也只是一瞬间。似乎是确定了他没事，马龙复又低下头去。樊振东嚼着珍珠，视线在盈盈笑着的孙颖莎和低头刷手机的马龙之间转来转去。小姑娘才来几天，况且马龙看上去那么疏离……  
”人家才来第二天，哪那么容易喜欢上人？少八卦了你。”他推开林高远的手。  
“你还不准人一见钟情啦。”林高远也不恼，显然也只是随口一说。他摸摸自己的下巴，“从我认识龙哥起这么多年他一直单着，我还好奇他谈起恋爱来是什么样呢……”  
“谈了啊。”马龙曾经这样跟他说。所以林高远甚至都不知道。  
原来马龙怀揣着一个秘密。怪不得，他心想。  
如果那个时候他坚持追问下去——樊振东有一种奇怪的直觉——马龙就会回答他。  
樊振东想，从他出院以来，马龙从来没有拒绝他。


	8. Chapter 8

-  
直到早上上班时大家纷纷跟马龙打招呼，樊振东才知道那天是马龙生日。他有点无措地跟着喊了一句“龙哥生日快乐”，马龙对他点点头，没什么特别反应。  
但马龙今天确实穿得比以往帅了一些。衬衫薄针织加上皮夹克，头发用发胶梳上去露出额头来，称得上目如朗星，唇若施脂，长身玉立。看起来甚至像另一个人。  
原来马龙这么好看，他第一次意识到这一点。  
樊振东滑回座椅上，后知后觉意识到原来有那么多线索。他手机的倒数日app马上弹出banner提醒他“马龙的生日，就是今天”，日历上也标注着，许昕昨天还在群里吼了一嗓子：“我都懒得说了但是以防你们忘了，可把明天晚上空出来啊！”  
可他当时也只是疑惑了一瞬间，心想明天是什么工作室的成立纪念日么？一转眼也就被新的信息流刷走了。  
于是他紧张嗖嗖地给许昕发微信：昕哥今天是龙哥生日你怎么不早点提醒我！我什么都没准备怎么办！  
许昕过了好一会才回他：你要准备啥，晚上一块吃个饭就完了。  
许昕：有时间吧？你能来吧？最少我昨晚的信息你看见了吧！  
樊振东在心里算了算时间，许昕的消息又涌进来。  
许昕：我看见了！你在犹豫啥！  
许昕：你要是不能来你可能会死得很惨噢我告诉你！  
樊振东：真不用准备什么礼物？  
许昕：理论上那肯定是有更好，但问题不是没有嘛……  
樊振东：……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
樊振东：我把他生日忘了龙哥会不会伤心？  
许昕：他可太伤心了，搞不好今晚得哭着睡着。  
樊振东对着屏幕扁扁嘴，赶忙打字说：昕哥这时候你就别逗我了！  
许昕叹了口气，只说：皓哥今天也来，他跟你说了没。  
樊振东登时兴奋起来：真的嘛！我可想皓哥了！  
他又说：这样吧我中午午休出去买点什么吧，龙哥这么照顾我，忘了我自己都不好意思……  
樊振东：昕哥你说我送点什么好？你有没有什么推荐？  
许昕：随便挑，不用贵的，你送什么都行。  
哪怕你只是去街边折一枝桂花。

-  
王皓跟在陈玘后面，发现等到一个打招呼的拥抱要等上十分钟。  
再过十年他可能也很难理解为什么马龙已经变成这样成熟的一个大人，在陈玘眼里他仍然是那个“小龙人”。明明他自己也不是什么最靠谱那类人。  
马琳终于也等不及，推了陈玘一把：“玘子你差不多了啊，让我们M&M俱乐部也说上话行不行。”  
大家都笑起来。王皓上前抱了一把马龙，顺手把陈玘一道拉走。“行啦，不知道的还以为你养儿子呢吧。”  
陈玘撇撇嘴，已经懒得跟他辩。“说到儿子，你的小胖呢？”  
“没看见。”王皓摇摇头，他从进来就开始打量，也没看见人。  
陈玘眼看着就要炸毛：“他还能不来？”  
王皓赶忙抓住路过的许昕：“大昕，小胖人呢？”  
“送女朋友去机场了，一会就回来。”  
“女朋友？”“他现在能开车了？”陈玘和王皓同时爆发出疑问。  
王皓一把按住陈玘肩膀，率先开了口：“小胖现在能自己开车了？”  
许昕点头。“本来是不想让他开的，他去哪都是我们帮着送的。但是毕竟有了女朋友也不可能去哪都我们跟着……上个周末他开车马龙跟着看了半天才让他上路的。马龙认证没啥问题，皓哥你就放心吧。”  
“他能有什么不放心的，又不是……”  
王皓掐了一把他胳膊，把他剩下的话按回去。“陈玘你少给我阴阳怪气啊。”  
陈玘还是气鼓鼓的，“本来小胖就小，这下又忘了五年，光听你说我都觉得龙仔养了个小十四岁的儿子。”  
许昕哈哈笑起来，做出突然了悟的样子，“我说你们俩怎么这么别扭，原来是觉得差辈了？”  
眼看着陈玘即将爆炸，他迅速溜到马龙身边去。  
等他和马龙说了一会话，他才缓慢地意识到一种可能——玘哥和皓哥是知道的。  
说来有点奇怪，许昕反而觉得自己卸下了什么担子。原来还有人记得，有人一同痛苦，曾经从那些零碎片段里见证过爱的痕迹。

-  
路上堵车樊振东到得有些迟，一进门王皓就冲他招手，结果一桌子的人都看向他。  
马琳大步走过来抱了抱他：“这下看见你真没事我就放心了。”  
樊振东有点不好意思，但是心里知道哥哥们都是真的记挂他。他点点头，也迎上丁宁的拥抱。陈玘大力地拍了一把他后背，一瞬间樊振东觉得自己有点内脏移位。陈玘倒是笑眯眯的：“还这么壮实。”王皓没忍住翻了个白眼。  
王皓在他旁边给他留了个位置，樊振东坐下，终于有机会打量起到场的人来。只有坐在最靠外的的男孩他并不认识，看着个子很高，头也挺大。他看了一眼马龙，发现他好像坐在马龙的正对面。  
徐晨皓刚从洗手间回来，不见外地把湿淋淋的手伸进樊振东后颈，冻得他一激灵。他哈哈笑起来，随后在樊振东的怒视里体贴地帮他介绍：“是不是不记得大头了？王楚钦，小学弟，之前也跟你们一块来着，现在太忙了才没去。龙哥的头号粉丝。”  
樊振东揉揉鼻子“昂”了一声，抬头又看了一眼人。王楚钦和孙颖莎说起话来，不知道是不是在竞争马龙的头号粉丝究竟是谁。

樊振东来得迟，还是因为送女朋友去机场这种理由，没少被提起开玩笑。他讨饶地喝了几杯啤酒，话题又转到马龙身上去。  
陈玘顺手把手里剥好的虾塞了一只给马龙，试图替他挡两句：“我觉得龙仔还年轻，不着急。”  
“哟玘哥，看看我们小胖都谈上了，龙哥还年轻呢。”  
怎么又扯到他身上了……樊振东简直巴不得缩到桌子底下去。  
林高远热烈吃瓜。他看向全桌最年轻的两位：“莎莎、鳗鱼，你们俩才是真年轻。你俩觉得龙哥年轻吗？”  
王曼昱一本正经表示我正在嚼东西不能说话，孙颖莎憋着笑说这我们哪敢说啊。大家都笑起来。  
马龙非常做作地叹了口气，随即起身说要去洗手间。  
樊振东无知觉地目送他的身影消失，然后发现有个男生有点扭捏地站了起身，站在过道里。果然马龙一走出来，他就走上前去。  
樊振东戳戳徐晨皓，迷迷糊糊地发问：“这场面，我之前是不是也看过？”  
徐晨皓顺着他视线望过去，看见了马龙被拦在半路说着什么。他内心毫无波动：“哦，龙哥被拦着要电话？太多次了，你说哪次你看过？”  
陈玘跟着搭话：“哎，我现在已经快觉得龙仔带个男的回来也行了。”  
直到发现所有人的视线都转向他，他才意识到自己脱口而出了一句“……啊？”  
陈玘嘴角一勾，盯着他看，“你啊什么？”  
“…………我也不知道？”  
许昕这时出声拯救了他：“我靠，马龙这次居然给了？”  
在此起彼伏的惊诧声里，许昕换上一张认真脸：“这是你没见过的场景。新的。限定剧集。”  
樊振东咬着嘴唇，不知道自己在为什么而惆怅。

马龙很快回来，还没坐下问题已经叽叽喳喳涌过来。  
他皱着眉头听了一会，跟着笑起来：“什么啊，人家问我衣服什么牌子。你们想太多了吧，我哪有那么受欢迎？”  
许昕表示不相信，“那你还给人看手机？”  
马龙则表示无语。“他不相信我是淘宝随便买的，我给他看淘宝记录啊。”  
他打开手机递给陈玘，陈玘看了一眼就开始一脸忧虑。“龙仔，你已经穷成这样了吗？没男人拦着你要电话不要紧，衣服挑几件贵的吧哥送你！”  
许昕在旁边起哄：“玘哥我也穷，我也要！”  
丁宁笑到不行，“马龙以后做不起游戏了就去带货吧，不仅挣钱，搞不好还能找到女朋友。”  
马龙举起手做出投降状：“起承转催婚，我服了。”  
大家又嘻嘻哈哈笑起来。  
樊振东还在处理之前过载的信息，试图从一团乱麻里抓住那截困扰他的线头，没太听进去这段欢乐的群口相声。他转着手里的酒杯，跟着大家站起来一同举杯。这时他感觉有视线沉沉落在他身上。  
周身都是飘飘然的快乐气息，微醺和大笑不停上升，填满呼吸，眼睛掠过的脸都是轻盈的喜悦的。马龙却格格不入。  
一点偏执，很多沉重，樊振东对上目光的一瞬间都恍惚自己正在下坠。  
那点重量消解得很快，眨眨眼就只剩一个对他微微笑着的马龙。但他知道不是错觉。  
有什么呼之欲出，触手可及。樊振东急急忙忙地想，只要他能把那些散碎念头拼在一块……  
这时他的手机震动起来，徐孝元的名字出现在屏幕上。樊振东拿着手机离席，挂掉电话的时候已经全然忘记。

散场的时候马龙拉着几个要先走的小孩说了一会话，樊振东留到后面才有机会送出自己的礼物。  
他有点紧张地理了理自己的衬衫领子，想确定经过一晚上它们看上去还妥帖整齐。  
从机场回来的时候樊振东特意回家换了套衣服。虽然他还是不爱穿衬衫，但马龙看见他的时候笑了起来，让他觉得多绕了二十分钟路别扭一晚上也不算什么。  
“你穿这么正式我都不太适应。”马龙接过小盒子，埋头开始拆包好的礼物。  
“因为想看上去成熟一点，”他的表情很真挚，“原来就觉得比你们小，现在更觉得不对等，好像我落下了什么。”  
马龙放下拆了一半的盒子，轻轻地抱住了他。  
他的声音就在耳边：“不要这么想。我们小樊早就长成哥哥们能依赖的人了。”  
樊振东收紧手臂，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
马龙身上有一种非常淡的茉莉香气，藏在夹克皮料与酒精的味道后面，不凑得这么近大概真的闻不到；他很瘦，抱起来却不单薄；他可能是太用力了，马龙夹克的拉链硌得他有点疼，不知道马龙是不是也有点疼。但他不想放手。  
他没有放手，马龙也没有。他不知道过了多久，可能有十分钟，可能也只有二十秒，直到陈玘在旁边大喊“小龙人过来跟你嫂子打个招呼”。  
“生日快乐。”他在松开手臂之前小声说。马龙笑起来，真的像——樊振东非常认真地想去形容——像风吹拂下起伏的麦浪，在碧色如洗的天空之下闪耀着金色的光芒；又或者是静寂的宇宙，星球环尘都照常运转。那样广阔辽远，好像自有一套逻辑，不再需要与天地万物再行和解。令人平静，也难免添上几分畏惧与郁郁。  
他搜刮着有限的形容词，最后意识到他遍寻不得的词是“解脱”。

马龙正要走，樊振东突然伸手抓住他的手臂。马龙抬眼，发现他的眼睛里有些许火星溅出来。这一幕熟悉得心惊，他曾经反复在这簇火焰里烧成灰烬。  
樊振东支吾着把他拆了一半的礼物塞进他怀里。  
马龙挂着笑容，只在心里叹气。樊振东显然还不明白，仍蹚在本能压过理智的河流。  
但他已经不肯放他自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我们再纠缠一段。


End file.
